1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for avoiding an obstacle for an autonomous vehicle, and more particularly, to a system and method for avoiding an obstacle for an autonomous vehicle which detects the obstacle located in a driving path of the autonomous vehicle, sets the driving path capable of avoiding the detected obstacle, and controls the driving of the autonomous vehicle according to the set driving path.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An autonomous vehicle detects an obstacle using a distance sensor, and is driven while avoiding the detected obstacle by a steering and speed control.
Generally, a method of generating a plurality of paths for a space in which the autonomous vehicle can be driven, determining whether there is the obstacle in the generated path using a cost function, and avoiding the obstacle by selecting an optimum driving path according to the determined result is used.
As a conventional method of avoiding the obstacle for the autonomous vehicle, there are a method and apparatus for avoiding a collision using a steering control (Korea Patent No. 10-1073259, hereinafter, it is referred to as “prior art 1”), and a method and apparatus for calculating a vehicle path and a method and apparatus for controlling steering of a vehicle (Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2014-0043038, hereinafter, it is referred to as “prior art 2”), etc.
First, prior art 1 determines a collision risk with an obstacle by calculating a distance and a relative speed with the obstacle when a forward obstacle is detected while driving.
When there is the collision risk with the obstacle based on the determined result, prior art 1 relates to technology controlling the steering of the vehicle by calculating a yaw rate and a compensation steering angle needed for avoiding the collision.
Second, prior art 2 determines a target position for avoiding the obstacle or changing a vehicle path based on a current position of the vehicle.
Prior art 2 relates to technology for calculating a parameter using a steering angle control pattern model extracted from driving activity data based on the determined target position, and calculating a changed spatial or temporal vehicle path.
However, prior art 1 is a method of generating a geometric avoidance circle trajectory and a yaw rate to control the steering of the vehicle, and has a problem in which a time for determining an unnecessary circle trajectory is consumed since the circle trajectory not capable of driving can be generated according to a driving condition of the autonomous vehicle.
Further, prior art 2 has a problem in which a calculation load is increased since an amount of calculations is increased when the vehicle is driven while generating a clothoid curve in real-time using the clothoid curve as a driving trajectory of the autonomous vehicle.